


Ordered Paralogues

by icyraven93



Series: World of Ordered Chaos [3]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Alternate Timelines, Blood and Injury, Cuddling & Snuggling, Enemies to Allies, Female Summoner | Eclat | Kiran, M/M, Not Beta Read, Rescue Missions, Sharing a Bed, Stupidity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icyraven93/pseuds/icyraven93
Summary: This is a collection of side stories that did not make it into the main Ordered Chaos story for some reason or another.
Relationships: Ephraim/Lyon, Hector/Takumi
Series: World of Ordered Chaos [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588828
Kudos: 11





	1. Winter Inspection

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter reveals that Chapters 1 and 2 of Ordered Chaos were happening at roughly the same time. While Marth was chasing Chrom through the snow, Hector and Takumi were on their way to the Training Tower.

"Ah! Before you two head out, I need to be sure you are dressed appropriately for the cold," Marth began, stopping Hector, who had a reluctant Takumi on his shoulders. As he was inspecting the odd duo, he was oblivious to Chrom running past. "Okay, you two are good to go. Let me know if there's anything wrong." Takumi bit his tongue, not wanting to do anything to ruin his strange but welcome friendship with Hector.

As Hector and Takumi continued their journey to the Training Tower, they heard a thud in the snow. Marth and Chrom had accidentally knocked over Ike, who was on his way to chop more firewood for the castle's fireplaces. Hector and Takumi looked quizzically at each other before continuing on to the Training Tower.


	2. Panic and Desperation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hector rushes Takumi to the infirmary and leaves him in Serra's capable hands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place immediately after Chapter 9 of Ordered Chaos.

Among the Order of Heroes, there was a general understanding: if someone's making their way to the infirmary, it was wise to get out of their way. This went double if the person on his way to the infirmary was Hector, triple if he was carrying someone there, and quadruple if the person he was carrying was unconscious.

That night, the quadruple version of this understanding was in play. Hector had just barely managed to rescue Takumi from Celica's blade, whereupon he had barely managed to express his relief before losing consciousness. He ran toward the infirmary at a speed eyewitnesses were sure he couldn't normally reach. Once he reached the white curtain, he swiftly stepped through it and approached Serra.

"Sorry to trouble you, Serra, but he really needs your help," Hector explained to her in a quieter voice than he normally used.

"This must be really serious. You were polite and talked at an almost normal volume," Serra replied before motioning for Hector to lay Takumi down on the nearest bed. "First off, you left a trail of blood on your way here! Not only is it disgusting, but people who didn't see you carry him here will think there's a crazy axe murderer in the castle! You're lucky his face is still nice to look at, because this huge wound in his chest sure isn't!"

"I do have to agree with you on the face thing, because it really is pretty," Hector said. "As for the trail of blood, I'll clean it up first thing tomorrow morning."

"I'm holding you to the blood thing, just so you know," Serra pointedly told him before turning her focus to the still unconscious Takumi. Before she could raise her staff to the worst of his injuries, she sharply turned back to Hector, who was nervously pacing back and forth. "Would you stop this pacing?!? I require a quiet environment to work in and you clank like a kitchen!"

"Sorry about that, Serra. I always pace back and forth when I do get nervous. It actually happens, you know," Hector explained before grabbing a nearby rocking chair and wrapping his cape around the blades to minimize the noise it made.

——————————

The next morning, he awoke to find himself asleep in the infirmary bed next to Takumi, who had recovered from his injuries.

"Strange... I remember dozing off in that rocking chair last night. How did I end up here?" Hector wondered.

"There was no way you looked comfortable in that chair, Hector," Takumi began. "About last night... I never had the chance to thank you for saving my life. I must've lost consciousness before I could get there."

"Don't worry about it. You crushed your inner demons, and we're all proud of you for that. I know I am." He then noticed that the trail of blood leading to the infirmary bed was still there. "I suppose I should get started cleaning that up before Serra kills me."

"I should at least help you with that," Takumi offered. "That looks like my blood, so it's my responsibility." The two then set to work in cleaning the trail of blood all the way to the Voting Gauntlet arena.


	3. Alternate Dynastic Duo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an alternate take on events, Ephraim gets his Duo Stone from Feh instead of Maria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another version of Chapter 59 of Ordered Chaos.

"Here's a message for you, Ephraim!" Feh called out. Ephraim gently removed a sealed letter from her beak, opened it, and started reading, unaware of a noise that sounded like a rock dropping to the ground.

"To Ephraim, If you are reading this, then your request for a Duo Stone has been accepted. Enclosed within this envelope is a Duo Stone for you and your partner to use, whoever they may be. This is a huge responsibility, so think long and hard about who you want your duo partner to be. With warm wishes, Maria," Ephraim read. He then spotted something blue and shiny on the ground and picked it up.

"As the messenger owl for the Order of Heroes, let me be the first to congratulate you on being the second Hero to get a Duo Stone!" Feh cheered. "Do you have anyone in mind for your partner yet? I've got to tell them the good news, too!"

"Thank you, Feh, but I'll tell him myself. If I know him, he should no doubt be in the library studying whatever it is he's studying at the moment," Ephraim replied. "Still, though, you deserve a treat for all your hard work. Would you like anything in particular?"

"A macaron sounds really nice right now," Feh answered. Ephraim slid the stone and envelope into a pocket on his belt before patting the owl's head.

"Then I shall get you a macaron, my little friend," Ephraim said before making his way to the kitchen to obtain a macaron for Feh.

————————

"Would you please tell me what is going on?" Lyon asked.

Ephraim had indeed found him in the library studying from one tome and copying the most relevant bits into a blank white tome. He wanted to tell him the news when they were in their room, but Ephraim was not a very patient man, so he scooped Lyon up in his arms and made his way to their room.

"I'll tell you once we reach our room, Lyon," Ephraim answered. Once they reached their room, Ephraim somehow managed to open the door while still holding Lyon in a bridal carry. He then plopped him down on their shared bed.

"Now can you tell me what's going on?" Lyon questioned again. Ephraim reached into his belt pocket and pulled the stone out.

"This, my lovely love, is a Duo Stone," Ephraim answered before pulling the letter out of his pocket as well. "Feh gave me the letter from Maria earlier saying that I'm allowed to fight as a Duo Hero and that I need a partner. I immediately thought about teaming up with you. With your magic and my lance, we could be unstoppable!"

"I suppose we should both touch the stone at the same time," Lyon said. As the two did so, the yellow crystal wings glowed and bathed the room in yellow and blue lights. After the lights faded, Ephraim had finally noticed the book Lyon was holding the entire time.

"What's this?" Ephraim asked.

"I've been trying to recreate a lost marching spell that was last used over 400 years ago," Lyon began. "This was originally a blank tome for light magic. I tried writing the incantations in the other four kinds of tomes, but they simply exploded."

"You made books blow up and you didn't even tell me?!?" Ephraim asked in mock disappointment before it gave way to laughter. "I'm only kidding. I know you didn't know they'd blow up on you. I'm glad you're okay." The two then shared a quick kiss before snuggling under the covers of their bed.

——————————

"I'm sorry, Ephraim... I know you promised we would be unstoppable together," Lyon apologized. In his excitement to test his attempt at recreating an old marching spell (hopefully without getting possessed and almost destroying the world this time), he had forgotten to bring Naglfar with him.

"Don't worry about it, Lyon," Ephraim assured him. "I'm sure whatever spell you were trying to rebuild should still be really helpful. Just stay close to me so I can protect you, okay?"


	4. Reunion at Hel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria and the rest of the Heroes chosen to take part in the final battle against Hel reunite with Ephraim and Lyon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place between Chapters 59 and 60 of Ordered Chaos.

"How long have you two boys been waiting here?" Maria asked once she and the rest of the chosen Heroes met up with Ephraim and Lyon in the graveyard where Hel's forces first emerged.

"We were here for three days," Ephraim began. Maria then noticed that the two were surrounded by corpses and ashes.

"You were here for three days? And you two had been attacked? I'm so sorry," Maria apologized.

"Do not be afraid, Maria," Lyon assured her. "We were able to fend off our attackers, so it really is not that bad."

"In fact, you could argue that the attack was actually good for us," Ephraim added. "I've always been more of a practical learner myself, so this was good practice for fighting as a duo." Micaiah turned to the younger of the two Hectors present.

"Do you possess the gift of future vision as well?" Micaiah asked, having noticed Ephraim place Lyon on his left shoulder.

"There's not a drop of magic in me, Micaiah. Why do you ask?" Hector answered.

"I will tell you a story Priscilla told me when I first came here," Micaiah began. "You were fighting with Takumi up on your shoulders in a very similar manner to how Ephraim currently has Lyon on his shoulder. Only... your attempt at it ended in disaster when the two of you encountered Sigurd and Selena."

"It may have ended in disaster, but it was still fun while it lasted," Takumi defended. Micaiah looked skyward in search of pigs; Takumi admitting that he had fun or was happy was almost unheard of. The older of the Hectors then approached Ephraim, who was holding Lyon in his arms and had his gaze on the mausoleum.

"You do realize you don't have to carry him around, right?" the older Hector asked.

"So? It's still fun for me. Besides, I'll put him down when we get into a fight," Ephraim countered as he made his way to the mausoleum with Lyon still in his arms. The rest of the chosen Heroes and Maria took that as their cue to follow them.


	5. Taming the Flame

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maria encounters Surtr after his death. He joins the Order of Heroes under tense circumstances.

To say that Maria was surprised when she encountered Surtr while on her evening patrol was a massive understatement. She thought his menace ended with his death at the hands of Alfonse and Fjorm.

"Surtr? If you're here to menace the land, I know plenty of people who can kill you again," Maria warned.

"You think I don't remember my own death?" Surtr countered. "Your land's peace will not last much longer."

"You once again underestimate the Order of Heroes! We can kill you no matter how many times you come back," Maria argued. "I suggest you back down now!"

"I am far from the only menace. You should instead look to Hel, the land of the dead," Surtr began. Maria relaxed slightly even as her grip on Breidablik remained so tight her knuckles were white. "Its ruler Hel attempted to add me to her ranks… I only bow to those who can defeat me. Such is my oath."

"You would seriously lend your strength to the Order of Heroes?" Maria asked incredulously. "You do realize you're not allowed to attack anyone else in the Order of Heroes, right?"

"I have no intention to make friends with anyone in that group," Surtr growled as Maria pointed Breidablik at him and pulled the trigger.


	6. The Other Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heath is determined to find Legault before anything bad can happen to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is Chapter 31 of Ordered Chaos from Heath's perspective minus the bit with Maria at the end.

"All right, Hyperion. Now that we've crossed the gate, we need to find Legault," Heath told his wyvern mount as he flew through the cold, dead air of Hel. "I only hope we weren't too slow. Trouble follows fugitives like us wherever we may go."

He quietly followed Legault once he spotted him, not wanting to draw too much attention to either of them. He was so focused on the task at hand that he didn't even notice another wyvern rider with her axe raised in preparation to strike until it was almost too late. Just before she could attack, however, she fell from her wyvern and plummeted to her doom. Heath looked down to see Legault, who threw the knife that saved his life.

"Thank you for saving my life, Legault! I'll return the favor!" Heath called down shortly before having Hyperion swoop down and attack several of the enemies that were advancing toward Legault.

"If you are who I think you are, I have some questions for you," Legault told him as he hovered next to him. His eyes lit up in recognition once he got a good look at him.

"If you wish to live, climb on Hyperion's back," Heath ordered. Legault gladly obeyed and climbed on the wyvern's back. Once he was situated, the two took off.

"To think, our first meeting consisted of you throwing javelins at me with murderous intent. Now you're saving me from biting off far more than I can chew," Legault fondly reminisced. "By the way, why is it that you came to Zenith in the first place?"

"When I heard from Fiora that you had disappeared, I scoured every corner of Elibe looking for you. Then I looked into eyewitness claims that you had gone through a mysterious gate in Ilia, so I went through this odd gate," Heath explained. "Fugitives like us tend to attract trouble. We should stick together."

"My, since when did you become so social?" Legault teasingly asked him.

"And whose fault is that?" Heath countered.

"You handsome jerk..." Legault finished as the two continued their journey.


End file.
